Hebras del olvido
by AleSt
Summary: El universo está formado por finos hilos de tiempo, espacio y materia. Las hebras están a nuestro alrededor, pero no podemos verlas; sin embargo, un objeto olvidado es el único recuerdo que queda del tiempo en que la humanidad podía manipular las hebras. Este fic participa en el minireto de Agosto para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Los telares y todas sus propiedades pertenecen al mundo de Las Tejedoras de Destinos de Gennifer Albin.**

 **Este fic participa en el minireto de Agosto para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".**

* * *

 **Hebras del olvido**

La mañana se muestra gris, ha pasado un año desde la caída del Capitolio. La guerra ha devastado al país, los recursos son escasos y la ayuda llega a cuenta gotas a pesar de mis esfuerzos y ahora el resurgimiento de una vieja leyenda ha puesto en peligro la frágil estabilidad de Panem.

Nunca imaginé que los mapas que sirvieron para tomar el control del Ocho nos trajeran más sorpresas.

Los túneles se extendían cientos de kilómetros. Dentro de ellos encontramos galerías, pequeñas salas ocultas que escondían la verdad sobre los Días Oscuros y lo que ocurrió antes de que Panem se estableciera como la única nación sobreviviente.

Los documentos que encontramos revelaron un pasado casi irreal. El reducido grupo de exploración ha encontrando más piezas oxidadas de viejos telares. He decidido unirme a la exploración de un túnel en específico.

Estamos cerca, lo presiento. Si la leyenda es cierta pronto encontraremos un telar intacto, aquel que trajeron nuestros antepasados de un mundo olvidado.

—Este es el final —menciona Tolio cuando llegamos a una galería sin salida.

—¡Por aquí! —exclama Casey. —Es una pared falsa, miren —dice mientras desaparece detrás de un muro.

—Vamos —animo a Tolio.

Avanzamos unos metros cuando al fondo de la cueva lo vemos. Un antiquísimo telar, más grande de los que se usaban en las fábricas.

Es imponente, magnífico.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente como si tuviéramos miedo de despertar a algún espíritu. El telar tiene grabados símbolos en un idioma que nunca he visto. Paso mis dedos sobre los intricados grabados y me sorprendo al ver como comienza a vibrar mientras los engranajes producen chasquidos al moverse.

—¡Funciona! —chillan mis acompañantes.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Casey —¿Son hilos?

—¿Dónde? Yo no veo nada —murmura Tolio.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ves Casey? —solicito.

—Son hebras, definitivamente. Pero... sus colores... las hebras brillan —ella estira su mano para tocar los hilos del tiempo y espacio.

La leyenda es cierta, en este telar se puede ver el tejido del universo. Una trama entretejida con hebras que una vez dieron vida a un mundo que está lejos de nuestra compresión.

—Yo podría... siento como si pudiera tejer cualquier cosa aquí —veo como Casey mueve sus manos para empezar a tejer.

—Casey, no lo hagas —replico y noto como ella apenas se contiene.

—Comandante, es la trama de la leyenda ¿verdad? Puedo verla, siento las hebras vibrar listas para darle forma al mundo. Podría reconstruir Panem al instante. Permítame hacerlo —dice mirando el telar.

—Podrías —asiento—. Podrías dar vida y también quitarla. Para crear necesitas material, agregar más hebras al tejido original. Tendríamos que explotar los recursos del planeta y caeríamos en los mismos errores de nuestros antepasados, aquellos que ocultaron el telar con la esperanza de que en el futuro la humanidad lo utilice con sabiduría. Hemos demostrado que no somos esa humanidad.

Suspiro antes de continuar.

—Tenemos las mejores intenciones, pero nadie asegura que siempre será así. No podemos permitir que caiga en manos equivocadas, eso nos incluye a nosotros.

—Entiendo —menciona Casey.

—Vamos, hay que sellar la entrada. No somos la humanidad destinada a este telar. Tenemos la obligación de esperar por aquellos que sí.

Salimos no sin antes mirar por última vez al telar. Podríamos recrear un mundo de ensueño, riqueza, prosperidad, paz, pero con ello se despertaría la ambición, el deseo de obtenerlo todo a través de las hebras del universo. Manipulando el mundo.

No estamos listos para un poder así. No podemos crear nuestro destino en un telar, debemos tejerlo día a día con la esperanza de que estamos creando el camino correcto.

* * *

 **Por Arras! 600 palabras, con las justas again.**

 **Bueno, he tomado prestado el telar personal de la Maestra del Crewel, Loricel, de** _ **Las Tejedoras de Destinos**_ **. Los telares en el mundo de Arras funcionan tal cual los del mundo real, solo que en lugar de usar hilos comunes y corrientes, utilizan como material las fibras que componen al universo y todo en él. Solo las chicas con el don de tejer pueden ver la trama en los telares, de ahí que Paylor y Tolio no pudieran verlas. Este telar es especial porque en él se puede ver la trama de cualquier cosa en el universo y se puede tejer de la nada ciudades y paisajes al completo. Eso en breves rasgos es lo que hace el objeto que elegí.**

 **Sin más que decir, suerte a todas!**


End file.
